The day I die will be the day I will live again
by mzdestiiny1
Summary: Starting where Tempted left off. Evil is getting stronger, but the gangs powers are growing. Trapped in the otherworld Zoey begins to change into something that has never been before. A new found power is to be discover. THINGS WILL NEVER BE THE SAME
1. Darkness

**This is my first story and I completely love the stories on this but im bored of waiting for you lot to Update **

**so ive come up with this. Love or you hate it comment back please **

**A New Day **

**chapter 1 Darkness**

**Zoey Pov**

**"How could this happen!! Why!why Heath," I screamed in my head I was floating in complete darkness. I had no sense of my surroundings. This dark place would make a sane person insane. I could`nt speak, I could only speak through my mind, and listen to my throughts echoing back to me. I guess this is what happens when Monks meditate."This scary why am I here". "Am I being punished for letting Heath die". I wanted to cry but I could`nt "mabey theres is a possiblty i`ve used up all my tears" I thought. I tried to move but I felt like I was flat on my back, and was being held down; like I was strapped to nothing , frozen stiff the only move I could make was for my mind to wonder. " Am I dead if so then why am I not with Heath? ,is this Hell? Goddess send me back to Heath!" I screached. The scene that I last witnessed while on Earth kept running through my head. Kalona twisting Heath`s neck and Starks voice screaming my name . Heath I missed him , I loved him , why him pf all of us he was the most pure, he remined me of my Human life. " I told him to stay away why did`nt he listen to me!" I screamed again he made me so mad."Why, why why! why could`nt he move on with his life! you stupid Human!" still I could`nt will myself to make a tear, had I seriously used them all up. If I was to wake up from this nightmare, and live a normal life. I would forget my Heath, my first love, then that would mean forgetting my human life." I will never ever forget Heath","at least he is happy and picked up a fishing hobby". My feel of relif for Heath brought back a tingerling feeling to my body, the only way could decribe it, it was like having pins and needles all over my body; And it hurts.**

**The darkness started to make a ripping sound. Then slowly it slowly started to crawl towards me."What is happening" my mental voice sounded weak. I shut my eyes and started to pray for my Goddess forgivenes, till I felt a tear roll down my cheek."Please let me wake". Those were my final words before I started to hear faint mumbeling. To frightend to open my eyes I tried to get back to praying, but it just wouldnt happen. "what the Hell, now my mind is on mute?", the mumbeling was starting to get louder, so I listend to it, and tried to organized them into possible sounds that I could get. It got louder until I couldnt help but open my eyes. There was no darkness, I could feel my body coming back to me. Instead of darkness there was colours, so I watched them form into shapes, the shapes moved to make the most perfect senery. A medow the mumbeling was turning into the sounds of birds singing in the distance. But still the perfect picture was incoplete. I still felt like I was being held down, I blinked and tryed to locate who was holding me. It was just a big blob of colours. different shades, just enough to make the an outline of a looked like a shadow but except this strange shadow had a coularge of colours. I focused on the shadow and its colours started to move around like a puzzel, fitting together to form features; eyes eye brows, a mouth. A person was holding me, the colours moved arouned up and down trying to find their correct slot, just like in Harry Potter the secert entrance to Diagon alley that crazy wall. I couldnt help but cry when I heard his voice, the colours transformed into my Heath.**

**What do you lot think should I continue to write more or forget it, review this please because I wont write again till ive got some comments on what you think, and i wont take forever to update ive already got the next chapter down =) **


	2. a sweet day a deadly night

**This chapter might be a bit confussing. for all you people that are easly confussed write to me and Ill try to explain it to you. =) **

**Zoey POV **

"Zo?, zo your really freaking me out babe, if this is a joke its not funny" his eyes had gone all bug eyed.

I had to blink hard several times to clear the blue spots in my vision. The sun was shining right in my eyes I hissed at it but it did`nt hurt like it normally did, _" why anit I hurting ?"._

"Zo did you hit your head? can you see me, maybe you need blood, take mine" I just layed their watching him freak out, fainting anit that bad is it?

" your such a emo Heath, Im not hurt , im just a little shocked". My voice was raspy and horrible. He smiled at me then, " I thought you was dead Zo",

I made a big question mark look on my face, then nudged him softly in the belly. " think stright Heath how is it possible to die in a place where dead souls come to rest?". He smiled again at the relization my words had caused, then his expression changed. to concerd

" Im so not an emo babe". I giggled and started to lose my breath, he went to support me but I pushed him back on his butt. " Im fine" I said trying to force out a fake smile. He didnt look convensed _note to self get better at lying. _

" I know you to well Zo", he helped me into his lap and rested his head on my chest.

" Your a emo because you was about to cut yourself, because I wouldnt awnser you, you'll give yourself any excuse to cut yourself over me". I wisper into his ears causing him to shiver

He laughed then and said " you was soo still, it was freaking the heck out of me". " you denie it do you Heath?"

I said between my giggling fit, he was chuckling so hard he couldnt awnser me, so he sat there nodding like a maniack. _If denied definately true_, the though made me laugh harder.

We were carm again and he gently tucked his arms around my waist, I was so relaxed in his familiar embrace, we sighed at the peace we both felt.

I hated to bring it up but I to know, " Why didnt you run from him, when he got closer to you?" I felt him go stife, and lifeless, At the mention of the topic.

" we have to talk about this sooner or later Heath". He still didnt awnser, " stay away from him Zoey, you cant save him, he wants you but, the woman wants you dead, she wont act on it unless he gives her a reason to do it".

his voice was a low pain filled wisper. _Of course she wants you dead, when she said " this isnt over" she didnt exactly mean detention for the rest of your stay at school. _

"I did it to show you the truth about him-" I put my hand over his mouth.

" I knew he was evil I wasnt planning on rolling over for him". He looked at me pain highlighting his face he stared blankly into my eyes, he truly looked like a ghoust.

" He told me that Neferet wont stop him from having you, he sounds obssed" he look frightned and so vunerable I couldnt stand it.

I lifted his chin and brought my lips to his, being gentle, at first he did nothing that worried me, then he broke through my concered, forcefully deeping the kiss supporting my back., he layed me down on the soft grass. Fighting with me to take domince over the kiss. I let him win that one, he got harder, making it more passionate he broke apart to let me breath. Then he whispered soft words into my ears.

After all of that was over we layed in the medow laughing at our past, and once in a while we would sing cheesy songs. I felt truly at peace when I was laying there with him counting the shooting stars.

" I love you, Zo " he had a mischevius smile on his face " love you to Heath" then I pasted out from the lack of sleep I had in the last to days.

**Stark POV **

she looked so peaceful in our little bed. Everyone had gone to their rooms, crying their eyes out; I still hadnt stopped yet. Even the high council had come to bless Zoey a safe return back to us.

I bent close to her ear so that she wouldnt miss a word I said. " My lady, Im sorry I have not been good to you, If you should wake I would request that we would break our bond, so that you can find a safe new worrier to watch over you"

Their was nothing but the silence of the night,that only made me cry harder, I fell a sleep with her hand in mine praying that my Zoey would some day come back to this world.

_She will never come back to you Stark you let her down when she need you most. _" who is their" I was running through a black forest my voice weak from me relizing the truth in the tauting words.

" show your self" I got my bow ready to firer.

_you letting Zoey down when she needed you most, was most convenent James Stark "_

I shoot my arrow hoping to hit the voice but their was no sound of my arrow hitting its mark just mumbles. I stopped running " You coward !! show your self " I screamed into the dead air.

_We are no coward James Stark you are, you_ _flee when you are In doubt you are no worrier, her death will bring ower mother strength. _The voice was carm and deadly, mocking. Only sending me shivers down my spine with every word it spoke.

" who the fuck are you, stay away from Zoey, You are cowards cant even show yourselves" I spat at the air with disgused. It started laughing at me, filling my head with its mocking words.

_she will feast on your ladys death , grown on your ladys power. _It sang getting louder and louder, like a hauting spirit in the wind, I started running to escape the racet it caused, breaking throught the dark trees and into a Medow.

the moon was high in the sky, small little colourful flowers in the dark fresh grass. the deadly voice was still there.

" fuck of !!!" I screamed the words at it, I took my bow out and gave my arrow flight, sending it with my ladys element fire, to hit its mark. It flew into the trees furthes away from me I similed when I thought of the death of the voice, but that smile faded when I heard a piece of wood being crumbled, and when I saw my arrow toste back at me. It throw the fire back at the arrow.

I stared at it I never ever miss a mark.

" What are you" I said in a low wisper. There was silence so I walked towards the trees never keeping my eye of the shadows. The shadows were vibrating darkness out of them. " what the fuck".

"show me who you are". _Try to help her and they will die, try to help her and you will die. Either way you die and she will feed from your death , she will get stronger, You !!! you will never stop her. _The voice sang

" show your selfbastered, your mother is a fool". It stop singing then, I guess the mother cussing is a big turn of for it.

_you will take back the words you say._ it sang " make me!" I said making a deadly smile, it laughed _ you will take it back or you shall not life to see another day!!! . _twenty pairs of red eyes apeared in the dark shadows. I steped back away from the forest never keeping my eye them.

They got nearer and nearer but stop short from touching the moonlight, they sang those last words before a beautiful dark haired red eyed woman pounced on me strangeling me, on the ground, wow she was stronge .

It was Zoey!, she was smiling and flashing sharp fangs at me, her smile was pure evil.

_Take them back James stark. _The voices in the forest were laughing and singing. _ choak him till he is_ _almost dead, choak him for the words he said. _They laughed, but I didnt take my eyes of Zoey she was vibrating darkness.

I tried to connected with her, to tell her to stop. She laughed, then the voices said. _ We hear the way you beg and plead, she will not stop, ower mother must feed. _

She was the last thing I saw before I was sitting in my room gasping for air.

**Wow that was fun to write, who is the voices mother??. I really love Heath and Zoey their so good together. **


	3. Old faces

told ya i would'nt take long to update tell me what you think and how i could improve

**zoey POV**

I woke up in a different place!. _"what the heck"_, "Heath where are you?" No answer. ok this place was like a palace it had high ceilings and golden pillars around the whole room, the walls were laced with golden frames. the floors where a white marble; I was sitting on a huge king size bed, the colour was a rich gold and creamy white pillows.

The whole room seamed like a mansion it had two big windows the same size as the white door that mirrored the bed. A soft creamy woolly looking carpet, and two white couches, under the big windows.

" wow this must be heaven, what the heck am I doing here"?. I got of the bed walked over to where the windows were, It was sunny but it still didn't hurt my Vamp eyes _what is up with that? _. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin it felt good to be greated by it again. I wasn't tall enough to look out of the window so I stood there looking like a complete moron smiling at the beautiful twlilght sky.

_"Why are you still here?, Zoey pull yourself together and go and find Heath_!" my mental mind snapped at me. I put my self on high alert and ran for the door. "Heath?" "_he can not hear you zoey, you are all alone" ._a strange child like voice laughed at me. I ignored it, and continued my search for Heath.

The outside hallway was the same as the bedroom but only a hallway. The same high windows "goddess this place was built for giants". Instead of running I walked hesitantly through the hall, my heart was racing through my ears. I couldn't take it any longer I ran like hell down the hallway till I saw a smaller passage way one at the right of me, the sharp turn tookme of balance I stumbled into a dark hallway and straight into a wall.

It court me by my arms The wall shook with laughter. " I see you have spent some much time in the comfort of darkness you fear the light little Zoey". Loren?, " what the heck are you doing here ? you`re dead."I tried say as coldly as possible, I avoided looking into his eyes because it only made me mad for he had done to me, and sad for had happened to him . " Yes I am dead, this is where the dead come, well where her children come Zoey". I knew exactly who he was talking about. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Im sorry for the trouble I caused you, Zoey could you find it you to forgive me" this time I looked at him only to see remorse in his beautiful dark eyes. I quickly looked away, to hide the tear that was forming in my eyes.

I looked at him again then at the firm grip his hands had onmy arms, he looked confused then he followed my gaze, realizing that his hold was bothering me, and let go. I lifted my gaze back up to meet him again.

" I don't want your apology Loren, I just want to know why you would do that to me? I didn't caused you pain so why?". He stared at me like the way Kalona looks at me.

I had to look away , the image of him and Neferet together started running through my head." I loved her Zoey",he said breaking throught my thought bubble." I thought she felt the same way, she wanted you isolated from your friends, so that she could get to you, she used me to do it." his voice when into a whisper, I hared the sadness in it, then felt his tears on my head. Loren Blake was crying. Slowly I lifted my head to confirm what I had just felt was true, and it was. He looked completely heartbroken, lost.

"I can't say I truely feel sorry for Loren". He turned his head in shame, but I continued " all I can say is I know what it feels like to be used, hurt, and heartbroken. All I can say is what goes up must come down, and I have no sympathy for you". He stood there silently crying.

"why did you do it ?, surely the thought must of came across you that there was no good in this plan, that a high priestess should be caring towards each and every one of her students, and not wish them any physical, or mental harm". He wiped his face and continued his pathetic little in sorry speech.

" I was all part of her plan, she never wanted me, she wanted him so she disposed of me before I go a chance to converse with you about what was happening". " Neferet did this to you" _wow i knew Neferet was evil but wow,_", my mention of her name caused him to cringe.

I was lost for words so I just listen to his slow breathing. finally after what felt like hours some one spoke " Zoey why are you here? not you to!". I felt her small arms wrap around me, I recognized her voice to well _"_Im not dead I don't think so any way", I turned to look at my old drama teacher.

her beautiful smile faded she look up to Loren with confusion in her eyes, they just stared at each other with concern on their faces."she doesn't know weather she is alive or not " she whispered to Loren.

" Nyx said we could not visit the palace unprotected, Loren we must go, Zoey you must go as well but you cannot depart with us".

" what, wait why cant we be unprotected? and who would protect us anyway?"._ What the heck are you talking about. _They shared a look with each other their faces emotionless, this time Loren spoke " Zoey all of this time you did not know where you were", he said looking truly amazed

"you must not have past on then because as soon as you come to the Other world you immediately know where you are, a soul should never be separated from its host, you must quickly find away to rejoin your body, or you will remain trapped here".

_"_You didn't answer my first question, why cant we be unprotected". Their weary state was staring to annoy me. "Zoey evil exists everywhere, dangerous creatures appear in the most unlikely places, even though we are in the goddess realm. Its what keeps are worlds balanced. Nyx said that we needed one of the warrior's to protect us, now Zoey you must leave, evil can come in any form", "can that be like a whisper?"

"yes Zoey, I'm sorry but we must go, bless be Zoey Redbird" . Then they disappeared leaving me alone in the dark hall way.

**Stevie Rae P.O.V**

" That can't be true, tell me your lying" I said through my tears " what troubles you pries-" rephaim said I cut him of "shhhhhh, im on my cell phone" he nodded and flew back up to the broken window in the old house.

" OK, but I have stuff to do before I can come Y'all don't what up for me you hear,". " ok just hurry the hell up" Aphrodite screamed down the phone. " OK, OK it will take me a couple of hours to finish up, I'll see y'all later" I shut the phone took a quick breath_._

_damn it Zoey, first he gets your chest riped up and almost killed, now your a empty shell, heading for death, you might as well become a lesbian if boys cause you this much trouble_. I kicked the table legs right of the table. And sat down on the floor and cried.

"Stevie rea, what troubles you" he was right behind me his voice soft and comforting. His warm arms rested on my lower back " you can not lie to me and tell you are perfectly fine because you are not, I sense through our imprint that you are stressed, fearful and sad" .

" she might die Rephiam, Zoey is going to die , and we don't now how to save her, she is in the Other world" I looked at him he face blank "Rephiam?,what is it"

he shook his head as if to clear a vision he had just seen. Then looked at me. I searched his eyes to find out what had gotten into him.

"Stevie rea we must go back to the tunnels and to the red fledglings I think I know whatmust be done, we must hurry we have little time left, before Zoey will remain trapped in the world in which her soul wonders in.

Within a hour we reached tunnels " how many times have I told Y'all not bring live humans in here and kill them, use the blood banks!!" I shouted down the hall's. " you don't tell us wwwwhat to dooo sssstevie rea" they hissed I looked at Rehaim " they sound like my brothers" I couldn't help giggling.

He looked truly hurt, then his eyes showed me concern and he finished "when they were about do some serious harm" that stopped me, I shivered, he mirrored my action. At the same time we turned our heads to face the twenty pairs of blood red eyes staring at us from the entrance of the tunnels.

"you brought use a sour snack to chew on Stevie rea" they laughed at the joke . "why don't Y'all listen to me when I say use the blood banks?"

"we like our blood fresh"they said in a matter-of-fact tone ."I know but you have to use the banks the humans will track us down if you leave your

preys scents behind" I said tying to reason with them. " more for use to eat" they in perfect harmony, a shiver passed through me " we like the kill, its the best part of our day"

_they were truly _evil. Rephaim leaned close to my ear and whispered " the leader, I sense the Queen in her, I've seen her while I was last here, the Queen has the power to send ones soul to the Other world, makes sense since they kill and feed of their victims deaths. she is the key to Zoey's awakening. we must entrap her quickly and take her to where the priestess body sleeps, time is running out".

OMG this getting good what do you think. I can honestly say I am on a role. =)


	4. new help

**Starks POV **

" Stark, I think it is best if you go back to bed" Darius said looking truley concerned about my lack of sleep from the three days that we have been here. We could hear the loud snores from Aprothdite from the other side of the room crupled in a little chair. Damien and Jack where eating there breakfast quiety on a bed in the infremmary, not even saying a word to each other they looked like blank pieces of paper. They didnt even make eye contact with each other.

The twins were sitting on the other infermatry bed flicking through some chick catolog not a word coming from their mouths as well _maybe they found away to speak through their minds or some thing. _thats not a stupid idea given the fact some twins can do that teleopathic comunication thing. there was just dead painful silcence, then there was the sounds of the ritural preformed by the high councel on Zoey trying to bring her back to her body. The left feeling very displeased of their progress.

"Im not tired Darius Ill sleep when im ready". I said in a long breth " you should be alert at all times stark you can not be in that state if have not had a healthy doseage of sleep".

"I said im fine Darius please Ill look out for myself you worry about your lady so I can worry about mine". He rested his hand on my shoulder looked me straight in the eye really looking worried.

" You may not be one of the sons of Erbus but you are a worrier just as I am now we must stick together that is why I will not leave you in peace. please Stark go and get some sleep you will feel better". I was just about to given.

Just then a loud banging noise from the door made us all jump I went it into a protective crouch to protect Zoeys empty body. Darius pulled Aprothdite to stand behind him, Jack and Damien did a very high pitch scream then went back to eating there food what the hell was up with them. The twin didnt even move a inch.

The door busted open to sound of loud poscessing hissing. There standing in the door with two other figures Stevie Rea she was hissing at a girl, her lips curled back over her teeth to exspose her fangs her eyes were blood red she looked dangerous. the same for the other girl, but there was a really scary glow of red in her eyes .

They were both crouch down almost to the floor just as I was. Their faces about 10 inches away from each other. _Stevie Rea was protecting a Raven Mocker!!! ._

The ground started shaking I looked to taken in the expression on all of my friends face they all responed in a big line of shock at the scene they were witnessing_. _As soon as I looked from my friends WTF expression to Stevie Rea again she used Earth to make a crack in the floor to protect her self, then she did something that amazed me it looked like she flew towards the girl, picked her up by her neck and growled slinceing her, all in one graceful movement.

" If you ever pull a stunt like that again i'll rip your throat in too and kill you as slowly and painfully as possible ". Stevie Rea said ganning enought control over her voice to make it sound crupted, humors and dangerous.

The girl did'nt say anything she just stode striaght up and mumbled her aplogy. Stevie rae must have acknowlaged that she wasnt the only in this room she flashed her blood eyes towards each and every one of us.

No one said anything she looked at the Raven mocker he stared back."_wait a minute thats Kalonas favourite why is he with Stevie Rea and not Kalona, did Kalona send him to spy on us?._ My mind babble broke when Stevie Rea spoke

"one of the rouge red Fledglings I told yall about" she gestured towards the girl at the door.

" anit she like a fret" shaunee said and Erin finished her sentance with "to us like anit they really crazy"

"hold up twin dumb and twin dumber at least its in the form of a human Stievie Rea you brought a Raven mocker WHAT THE HELL !!! " Aprothdite practically roared she really did'nt look well.

"He saved my life" she said in a carm manner as if Aprothdite wasn't screeching at her then she went into a whole long story something about being trapped on the roof I wasn't listening I was watching both the girl and the raven mocker.

Darius didnt look like he was listening either he too had his eyes on the raven mocker. " I don't trust him " he said to me

"does it look like I do" he looked down at my arm my bow was ready with my arrow, he chuckled

" what is the big idea in bringing them here any way!!" I heard Darius demand causing me to jump, Stevie rea looked upset but I didnt care, if any of this were to go wrong and Zoey got killed she would be the first to die.

"here to help Darius apprently Nicole is conncted to Queen Tsi Sgili like she can sometimes control her powers".

"And the raven mocker" I barked at her "he told me about her and what we can do to help Zoey. now Rephaim come to me and help"

The Raven mocker went to stevie rea the twins moved to let him past but they did keep their eyes off him. Aprothdite moved from around Darius and perpously looked Rephaim eyes he met her gaze and she lifted her chin high, making her look suddenly alot tougher and really serious.

"If you do shit to harm Zoey I'll see to that you get killed" I had'nt noticed it before but she was holding a dagger to the creatures gut. "I mean it bird boy for the story that my worrier has told me you've met this dagger before". she said in a very Bitchy voice she smiled right at him

" dont give me a reason to inroduce my dagger to your mortal heart", he started shaking at the memory, Darius dagger gave him. she moved out the way allowing him to walk again. growled at him as he contiued his path towards Stevie Rea, consentrating on looking carm and relaxed.

"I mean the Pristess no harm I am doing this for Stevie Rea, and for my father for they both care deeply for Zoey"

"Nicole come!!" the raven mocker barked at her. with inhuman speed she reached him within seconds. They were now standing where Zoey's bed was. Right there Rephaim spoke to her in an other language something ive never heared before. We all at the same time step back to give them space to work.

Rephaim twirled around and spoke to me eye to eye never leaving my face " Nicole has a connection to Neferet's in human powers not the ones she was given by your Goddess. She can some times comand the darkness to her presences, she will now enter the world in which Zoey's soul walk's thus bring the Pristess back with her, if she should fail to do so she will remain intrapped in the world her soul will soon wonder, And as a punishment for not completeing her task you James Stark will be able to bring pain to her restless soul through her body". I grimced at that last statement I barely knew the girl. She smiled an uneasy smile at me.

"I will do my best James Stark" then she turned back to Zoey's sleeping body. Stevie Rea grabed my hand and squezed it. but she didnt meeting my gaze, she was watching the raven mocker and had almost a caring look on her face whilist she was watching.

Nicole took Zoey's hand in hers and started mumbeling some thing in a Anceint tounge I lead side way's to Darius " what is she saying is that the same language she was speaking to Rephaim before?"

"I believe they were both speaking the second language Zoey some times speaks to her Grandmother Cheroke, I believe and yes they was both speaking it before, I can understand that from Rephaim since he was born from the Cheeroke mother" he said in a whisper.

" my mother died centries ago , she casted my out to find my father when I was fully mature. my brothers mothers loved them all, but my mothers love felt more given the fact that of my physical in- human apperance, but I loved her so. so I whispered a blessing to Zoey for she reminds me of my mother" Rephaim said his back to all of us.

We said nothing. We just watched as Nicole began to cast a big cloud of darkness around her arms, she slit he arm with her nail. Her blood smelt wrong I had to hold my breath and im sure I saw everyone else did the same. We watched in silence as she drew her arm close to Zoey's mouth still wispering in Cheroke, her blood was dripped into Zoey's mouth

"darkness take me to the one called zoey Redbird and I promise you my life, If you aid me in my quest to bring Zoey Redbird back to this world". she lick her bleeding arm colasped onto Zoeys life less body.

just to be nice ill update with two other chapters cause I feel like it ;)


	5. introduction to a transformation

Hey guys I've decide to base this chapter on what I think happens straight after the 1ST chapter in burned Kalona's POV. But only this chapter. I'll tell yall when imma gunna do this again ;)

Zoey POV

I felt so alone in this place " where the heck are you Heath" I whispered to my self the hall way was big but is started to get smaller and smaller. I stared to search for Heath, I looked every where in the palace. But I couldn't find him.

I continued north from the palace across a wide open front lorn, this place was too big. I kept walking till I hit some trees,more like a forest. My heart froze at the sound of a loud growl from behind me. I quickly spun round to see a giant wild pig thing staring at me.

It kicked at the ground, like what bull's do then it ran straight for me. Fear struck me and forced me to stay still, but it kept running. Then it was all over, a sword struck the beast through its chest its blood oozed out of it, killing the wild pig instantly. I was breathing heavily it felt like my heart had just done a three mile run without any training and lost.

It felt like my rips were about to break at the impact my hard hammering heart was racing at. But I was still still in that spot frozen a herd of crazy pigs could have been charging at me in that instant and I dont think I would have moved.

"You should know well not to wonder this world without a worrier to guide you young one" The sweet intoxicating, chocolate melting voice said from behind me.

"I-I didn't know" I gained control over my voice to sound just above absolutely terrified but it was weak and shaky.

"You must not have been wondering this world for to long young one am I correct?" he sounded so terrifc it took me a while to understand what he had just said.

"yes you are correct I've spent about half a day here" _hold up Zoey why are you telling this to someone you clearly haven't meet before think straight. My mind barked at me. _

Then right there he appeared before my eyes he was absolutely jaw dropping gorgeous a work of art, just like Kalona!!!.

his appearance was exactly like Kalona the same sun kissed skin the abs the muscular arms, he must be the same height as kalona too.

his hair was black and long and straight down to his shoulders. But the only difference between this angel before me and the demon that did not have these features as his own; was the fact that, the Angels eyes were Golden , and his wing were a pure, soft white.

He met my eyes smiled at me then he glided towards the beast that laid on the ground he then spoke to the life less body in a friendly tone .

"you my foe are not welcome to this realm if you soul should enter this world I would see to it that it would be sent to the fiery pits of hell to burn".

Then he took the sword and drove it deep into the demon, and pulled it out, and with a flick of his hand whipped the blood away.

"thank you" I said making my voice sound strong, even though my heart was pounding me at the sight of this being.

"your welcome young one,now tell me your name" he twirled around to face me with a young smile on his beautiful face.

"Zoey Redbird" his eyes seemed to turned liquefy making his expression look almost adoring.

"ahh I have heard much of you Zoey you are my Lady's favourite, though it sadness me to see you here" he said truly looking sorry for me.

"Your Nyx's worrier? " I knew the expression I put on my face astonished, he bowed his head and nodded "I do not need to protect her now so I have free time to myself to ponder on things".

Then he took my hand in his, it was warm and soft he lifted it to his face keeping his eyes on me he kissed my hand then let go. I felt as if I could just die, I knew it was just a simple movement and other boys had done it to me before, but this was different.

he was still staring into my eyes we he said " your powers are beyond extraordinary even for a mortal. I can help you bring them up to the next stages to master them, If you wish I will show you how to do so"

"yes" I said a little to quickly. He chuckled at my enthusiasm it sounded wonderful to be there to hear him.

he suddenly became slobbered again his face turned hard that scared me, his eyes borrowed in to mine.

"before I can help you advance you must equip your self with the gift of speed, you may hate me for this but with this gift you will reach your destination faster" the he mumbled something in to the air.

"why on Earth would I hate-" I froze when his words echoed into my ear. he whisper to the breeze

"A-ya come"

"why would you say that, your not Kalona please don't say that tell her to go please " I said in a weak voice

"I am not my foolish brother, you need her help Zoey" _Brother!!! _my mental voice screeched at me.

How could I be blind by this strangers looks the pureness of his wings im a stupid child.

before I could respond, to his words the wind around us made a whooshing sound the sounds of twigs cracking around us, the sound of bare feet hitting the forest floor. Then there she was before me the woman of pure beauty stood before her skin the colour of mine. Her eyes a light forest brown, the Cherokee features strong on her face. She wore her hair long down to her waist, she wore a beautiful white shelled and feathered dress infornt of me.

she smiled intently at the stranger beside me I started to back away at the sight of my nightmare, she was real of course she was real she had intrapped him, he had escaped, he was real. Of course he was, but why couldn't I bring myself to fact that she was alive and breathing just as he was.

her intent smile turned to me she smiled into my eyes.

"do not fear me young one I am hear to help you " her voice was like a singing bird she step towards me.

"come Zoey my sister, you must learn the gift of speed" I didn't hesitate I walked towards her, I stopped short to look at the angel watching me.

"do not fear her Zoey she is no harm to you" he pushed me softly on the back giving me the strength to walk towards A-ya.

When I had reached her she took me by the hands.

"concentrate Zoey" she frowned while closing her eyes "do as I do, don't hesitate to do so". she rubbed her finger over my hand in a circle .

"but how will I be able to see what you are doing while my eyes are close" she flicked her eyes wide open.

I heard her words echo through my head "_through your mind Zoey". _

I smiled at her, she mirrored my expression, I closed my eyes and listened to her instructions. After a little while she let go of my hands.

"open your eyes now sister" I did so.

"are we done now" my voice it had changed I sounded different not bad but good. I had a kinda sing song voice added to it

"what the hell" I said to just make sure it wasn't a one off thing I was hearing and it wasn't, this was my new voice.

They both laughed a joy fulled laugh.

"part of your journey to your next step Zoey, do not be suprizsed you sound wonderful, A-ya please continue". He said giving me a flirtatious grin, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"the trick is to the gift of speed, is the only elements we both command that no one else has power over both of them as we do. Affinity's for Air and Spirit. Combined them to make speed, Run with me Zoey Red bird".

She took my hand and pulled me through the forest I looked back just in time to she the Angel spread his wings bend and with a big gust of wind take to the sky.

she called up to him "she will see you within 2 minutes try to keep up Draco" she laughed and we started to sprint going faster and faster I was falling behind and she kept tugging at me to keep up.

"Zoey call your elements throught your mind, catch me If you can" she laughed then let go of me.

I struggled to keep up, damn it she was fast, in seconds she transformed into a blur running faster and further away from me.

Well I had enought of being left behind, "_Spirit and Air come to me". _I felt them rush into me suddenly giving me the power of speed I ran faster and faster till the trees blurred around me till it just muled into a brown back ground. "How is this possible?" I laughed at the sound of my new voice ringing in the air, in less than a second I court sight of A-ya, I willed myself to catch her, I had done it. I felt my legs carry me forward, I laughed as I saw the shock on her face as I passed her.

Then she laughed back. I continued to run through the woods A-ya was right behind me. I had to suddenly put on my Vampire reflexes to put on the breaks of my inhuman speed. Unfortunately A-ya was human, and lacked in reflexes I had so she ran right into me.

We both crashed into the strong arms of the Angel.

she scrabbled off me, but I hardly noticed.

"I did it " I screamed In joy he laughed with me, I turned around to face A-ya

"congratulations Zoey my sister I'm glad I've have aided you, but now I must depart thank you for letting me help you and remember to call thoses elements through your mind" she smiled bowed at the angel, then ran again.

I hadn't even noticed the scenery had changed we were standing at a huge big waterfall there were big boulders everywhere and at the bottom of the falls was the most beautiful pool I had seen, it was truly indescribable. My attention was brought to the Angel staring at me, he skin began to crawl with the most familiar trace of cold lust, his eyes sparkled the emotion. Ignored it, then filled the silence.

"So your name is Draco then odd to name a Angel after a cold hearted beast" he smilied at my words then he let go of me and step backwards, I could see his wings begin to darken but only if you looked closer at them.

"They call me Draco because I can do this" he breathed in the air around him and blew out fire through his nose and mouth.

"Amazing" I said that was all I could say. he smiled and took a step towards me the he lent towards me and whisper it to my ears seductively sending chills down my spine even though I hadn't realized the danger in the words he had said.

" You are currently unaware of the state in which Neferet is in". he took his mouth from my ear and lifted his face to meet my gaze.

"should I be scared" my voice shaky. " fear is what you should feel I came to you to a offer you a power, she does not have, though Neferet is powerful she can be stopped, she has become Immoral Zoey". His words struck me down hard.

"H-How could thissss be " I hissed.

"Kalona" he said emotionless. he looked dead, then he cleared his throat

"the actions of my brother has caused her to be the state that she is currently in, but Zoey I can offer you Salvation, power beyond a mortal and Immortal, beyond her Zoey. She has gain control over my brother and has sent him here to destroy you I do not wish for my brothers distraction so if you meet in this world I request that you spare him".

" What are you saying that I will have the power to some how kill Kalona?" I said

"please he has become restless a does not know good any more Zoey please, do not harm him for he cares for you dearly. But in order to pocessce this power one must become more than a mortal being. Zoey Redbird will you allow me to transform you into an Immortal being like myself". _me immortal wow!!! _He bowed down on one knee and waited for my answer.

"Yes I acsept". Draco looked up at me _does this mean I'll be beautiful as well? _

he smiled making my heart stop "yes you will have immortal beauty".

then he kissed my hand.

What do you think is OTT or do you love it, I have to say guys I wont be Up dating in a little while because finally BURNED the real book is coming out TOMORROW. but don't worry I read fast and if I've suddenly got the same thing out of the book just to let you I thought it up and, for the life of me couldn't think of any thing else to write so see yall soon ;)


	6. awakening

ok luckily for you guys im getting bored of burned so instead of you guys getting bored imma write ya another one or two chapters but there is a twist, my generosity comes at a price I want the minim of 5 review cuz I think i need to be reminded why Im still writing this book, I think I just might end it so at least 5 Reviews please. =)

Zoey POV

I was absolute on bored with this whole immortal thing, I had recently acknowledged I had a serious condition of CSTOB syndrome (cant stick to one boy). I felt as if I could trust this one angel protector of Nyx . "Zoey, Zoey are you hurt answer me please" Draco said now on his feet and grasped me and caressed my cheeks.

"I-Im fine just a little jazzed about, becoming immortal that's all " adding a really cheesy grin

_Youre such a moron jazzed seriously zoey modenize your self a bit. _"im a idiot" he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy

"stupidity is not your signature now we must leave my brother is close by do not sift your gaze from me". he graped my hand and in a flash I was on his back, his feathers tickling my bare feet, He turned his head to looked down at the beautiful pool below us.

"what are you thinking"

I knew exactly what he was thinking before he could even leave any hints, but what surprised me next had almost scared the poopie out of me.

"he needs to keep his distance from you, I will not stand for him to claim you, How long do you hold your breath for zoey" he barked the words harshly at me but I didn't take this personally, he sounded cold and protective, but his chocolate voice was still there, and that made me melt inside.

"i dont know"I said honestly.

"it does not matter I swim fast"he said in one big rush.

then the Angel bent down his hands touching the ground, he dug his fingers in to the earth. I heard a growl rip through his chest the sound was the only warning before the Angel erupted into a giant dragon!!!! his wings must have stretch to about a meter bigger than before,and they had muled into demon shaped silver wings. I looked down to see that his claws must be the same size as my index finger and little finger put together he was huge. his scales a beautiful icy silver that seemed to glow a moonlight color. His neck was covered in soft looking scales as well as deadly spikes about two inches big.

He maybe just over a meter taller than a race horse. Then the beast shifted around in a speed I had only witnessed whilst running be sides A-ya, to face the forest he made the loudest roar I have ever heard in my whole intier life, at the dark shadows watching us. This dragon must have been strong I could feel his muscles underneath me. He arched his neck and stood on his strong hinged legs like what horses do, he blew out a cold deadly blue flames from his muzzle , I gasped his scales suddenly at that instant adorned with a unnatural coldness it acutely hurt to touch him. The huge creature whipped his wings creating mini tornado's at the forest,the imact it made on the made one of them fall. Then with a mighty strength the dragon lunched into the twilight sky.

It happen so fast i didn't have the time to scream. I hung on to my life I griped my nails into his neck, the part that wasn't covered in spikes praying to the goddess for saftey. The fierce wind was whipping at my face. Then the scene feel into slow motion as he turned his giant body towards the ground the time sped up again and I got the same feeling when you go on a rollercoster when it suddenly drops down leaving your stomach feeling like its going to drop out your butt. The creature dived bomb towards the magnificent pool.

"no way can we fit, its to small" my mind screamed .

The whole event took place in half a minute, and before I knew it we had plunged in to the cool little pool swimming down and down into darkness deeper into the ground. My mind was so jumbled up It had me reminiscing on what had just happened just to make sure I was witnessing something true. The dragon beneath me was completely engulfed by the dark under water tunnel, it was like sitting on nothing but being pulled downwards I wasn't in control the current was , I was saved from the panic I felt because I could feel him beneath me. I could feel the cold current his wings caused on my face. I could feel his warm Immortal blood flowing along his back.

I closed my eyes to relax. A wave of warmth hit me, then I heard and felt his wings flapping, I felt him fold his wings against his large back. I heard him grunt as if to say we are here. Slowly I opened my eyes, his muzzle inches from my face, he was absolutely amazing the wetness of his scale seemed to make them glow even more, his eyes were the same golden color as his angel form but they had a hint of caring in this mythical creatures eyes.

The creature let out a soft little whine, I slid carful of his back and stood back he stood on his hind legs again.

"dont leave me here" I cried out to him.

he cocked his head to the side unfolded his wings. he hissed at my words and continued what ever it was he was doing. the Dragon blew outta soft harmful flame while flapping his wings towards me, _how considerate he is drying me off . _Once he had finished He blew more dangerous looking flames out towards a big bolder and it bursted in to tiny pieces. I gawked at the entrance of the cave. I had my back to him then. He nudged me to go forward with his huge head then he steped back and cocked his head again and studied me intently. I looked back into the cave and then to Draco again.

"a cave I get you dont like the earth so your going to leave me here and wait for me outside". I was extremely scared at the thought of being left in a cave by myself. I turned my back on him and let a huge tear flow down my face.

I felt him at my side again the from his body heat brush my arm causing my hairs to stand up.

"you are weeping?" I did'nt look at him, he whipped away my fearful tears.

"I am not my brother though I have to admitted to being repealed by the Earth, but that will not stop my task I will stand by you Zoey even if we are to go further into this earth" he said sounding truly like a worrier, He made me feel so safe.

The creature of pure goodness steped in front of me and guided me down a dark blue hallway it was glowing with crystals. He glance back over his shoulders he must have noticed me gawking at the moonlight stones.

"A gift from Selene to Nyx". he said with a hit of humor in his sexy voice.

"there beautiful" they really were.

"they are here to give light to the darkest tunnels, I was the reason for this gift now Zoey we must continue" he had a slight hint of irritation in his voice. But I loved the way he said my name.

we continued down the path in silence, till we stop at ancient arched doorway. Covered in ancient writing

"we are here behind this door lies your power, I will open it for you step back Zoey"

he turned to face me his voice filled with joy he winked and added a sexy smile, I think I just died and was resurrected, _it ani't impossible I did it before_. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Draco turn from me and recited the ancient writing around the doorway.

" Es bailes nav ļauno,Es dzīvoju tikai ņemot vērā Es lūdzu gaisma, kas aizpilda mani iekšā, labi, ka plūsmu caur manu viens, es esmu savu aizbildni gaismas

Tā ir mana tiesības caur manu nemirstīgs asinis, lai izsauktu šo varu attiecībā uz pašu patēriņam, iedodiet man acess šo kameru, es aicinu šo tikai kā labu"

The giant door opened he beckoned me to go to him.

"what did you say that language has a wonderful way of words or is that just your voice" I said trying to sound flirty with him.

he chuckled " I had just said;I will fear no evil,I live only in light,I ask the light that fills me inside, the good that flows through my own veins, I am my own guardian of is my right through my immortal blood to call this power for my own use, give me access to this chamber, I ask this only as a favour "

we enter the chamber together he took my hand in his there was a huge hole with fire flaming out of, he stopped short he must of felt me get tense.

"protection from evil , the gods casted this pit in this room, the flames led straight to the lare of the Gods Hephaestus and Hades. for If evil is to touch this room they will parish in the underworld."

He took me into his arms and lift us over the fire and onto the small ledge there was nothing but dirt I tried hard not to look down. Draco looked so preocupied I let him work without saying a word he had bent down to uncover dirt on the floor, he spread his white wings making them beat against the hot air.

" nosaukumu, kas šo seno telpas ko Gods radītāji šo kameru un manas tiesības kā Nxy Worrior iedodiet man acess, lai dāvanu varas nosaukumu autori" he ened the comadedment with the voice of ancient god, the walls echoed the power in his voice.

"come forward Zoey Redbird" He had stood up.

Without a word I approached the immortal , he had some kind of blue spirit thing glowing in his hands,it radiated its own light the color of the sea. I diverted my attention back to Draco The immortals winging were radiating its own light, he truly looked like a God handsome and powerful.

His eyes were glowing with golden lust. His smile was beyond sexy.

"and you shall be my own goddess" his voices raspy and seductive.

I could'nt help blushing at his statement.

"you and I will become the same we shall live forever, in the other realm and in this realm, do you still want the same title as I have claimed Zoey Redbird?" he was still speaking as a would have god.

"yes" my voice more than a little shaky of knowlage of the coming events

"the power I hold will grant only a mortal immortality that I am sure of, but I do not know of what else the series of power will give to you"

he was gazing into my eyes borrowing into them.

"so I will get a whole bunch of powers I have to discover on my own" Ohmygoddess was all I could think of. he nodded but still held his gaze.

"I choose to live a life of immortality Draco please give it to me". I stared back at him his eyes were now practically glowing a beautiful gold I had ever seen, they sparkled with protectiveness, with want. he glided closer to me,with a cold seductive burn radiating from his skin. I moaned on in the plesure i felt from his skin

"open your mouth let this power flow to your heart"

I did as I was told and he poured the blue powerful ball in to my mouth, then sealed my mouth with a soft kiss _crap!! _the one time he kisses me and I cant even feel it,there was no taste It just left my throat a dry and really pain full pathway to my heart. All I could remember before my lights went out was the thought of what my new magical life would give me.

I woke up in right next the small pool Draco was beside me I could senes him. My Vamp eye sight had improved to an extreme I could see the detail of the trees leaves yards away from where my body lay.

My hearing had improved I could hear Draco's heart beating behind me, then his touch confirmed me that it was him.

"You have awaken Zoey, you have a lot to discover of your new immortal appearance" he whispered into my ears.

I moaned "Draco how long have I been asleep" He gasped at the sound of my voice I did too " half a day my Zoey, now take a look at you" I had not risked the look at him, so I literally crawl to the pool to stare at my air quote 'new me' surely I hadn't changed that mu-

"ohmygoddess I-I'm so different" my voice consumed by shocked

"not different beautiful" he was behind my but not that close so I could see his reflection.

My face had completely changed first of all I had the same sun kissed skin as any of the Immortals I had laid eyes on, it was a beautiful bronze color, I knew that all the white girls would envy me now that made me laugh, the sound was sweet high but sounded like a birds song as well.

I could not describe my new features, but when they mixed together to form my face it was a work of art brought to life, an angel in my own way, my eyebrows weren't the same shape as well every thing about me had changed, I had completely transformed. I know longer had my mortal green brown eyes, instead what had replaced them was a soft liquid gold, that you couldn't not notice.

Tears spilled out of my, the beautiful stranger in my reflection coped my inabitiy to control my emotions.

He kissed the back of my neck all the time telling me how divine I was. I sat up on m butt to face him. He stared into my eyes.

"I had not had a chance to view your eyes till now you are remarkable Zoey".

He sat up next to me this time it was my turn to kiss him, my CSTOB kick in as so as my lips met his. The kiss was soft but I wanted more I needed more, he granted my wishes and depend the kiss, it was nothing I had even felt before sure Heath, Erik and Stark were good at kisses but this was more.

He gentaly grazed his hand down my back and under my shirt, I felt him moan as I rubed his stong muscular chest. I pushed he down onto the soft grass beneath us.

"You dare lay your hands upond my love!!" his words snapped through my heart no this cant be why, why was he hear. Draco jumped at the Sonorous sound and before I knew it I was up on my feet and running with my new found speed towards the safety of the trees.

"you have no business here brother away with you" Draco said calmly to the fallen angel.

"she is my business never call me brother!!! he spat the words at Draco.

Draco stared up to me I could not read his expression damn I had to get good at that "_make no sound Zoey"_I can read minds!.but that though was disported when Kalona stalked towards Draco and stop two feet away from him. They were the same height.

"You would fight me over a mere girl Brother, is that what darkness has corrupted you to think , to fight a brother over a child?" Draco stood tall and raised his chin and met Kalona's eyes.

"Not a child but a simply teenager, never call me brother!" he hissed at Draco

Kalona transformed into a dark dragon pure black, darkness pulsing in the air around him leaving a dark trace from the movement he made, the beast called into the sky "The raven is only one form I have allowed mortals to witness your grandmother was correct about that my love but it is not the only form I can shape into My love" His voice was twisted with pure hatred but I could hear him try to make it sound more welcoming.

_remember do not make your self seen by his eyes _

Draco let out a high deafening screech and sifted into the silver dragon with the moonlight scales. The two dragons circled each other "you really wish to challenge me Draco you do not know of my strength" his voice mocking and cold.

I tried hard not to make my crying sonorous enough for Kalona to hear, the dark dragon whipped his tall into the sliver ones eyes, then swiftly bit into his neck, making Draco scream out in a horrendous terror from the pain, I had to gasp my hand over my mouth from screaming.

His blood spilled out of neck onto the grass, creating a pool of dark red blood, but he continued to fight he bit down hard into the dark dragons leg. Kalona hissed at him and blew out red flames at Draco then he launched into the sky. Draco glanced at me cocked his head to the side I really loved that then folowed Kalona .The two of them were like lighting they flew back and forth hitting each other with there flames.

Finally my hero fell to the ground and crumpled there shaking. I couldnt help it

"Draco !!" I screamed he found me instantly and let out a whine I of fear,

Kalona landed gracefully to the ground bared his sharp long teeth at Draco, then lifted his huge paw and crashed it down on to Draco's head, the dragon cried out in agony and slashed his long razor sharp tale on Kalona's hind leg. The dark dragon stumbled back at the blow give the silver dragon enough time to get to his feet.

The both of them stood there breathing hard and fast, they synconized there roar's and ran straight at each other, there heads slammed into each other causing a loud sound of a broken neck. But still they didn't stop. Draco in one fluent move bent under Kalona and head butted his chin causing the dark dragon to be throne of balance, but the dragon did remain that way for long in seconds, kalona recovered from the blow twisted round way to fast and bit down hard in to Draco's right wing and snapped it, The dragon screamed in the pain, then I saw a tear role down his cheek.

_You dont have to watch this, you have the power to stop this so do it._

I tried my hardest to sound strong and I was sucsessful

"enough" my new voice boomed out my mouth.

_do not let him see you _Draco's voice warned me.

I lifted my hands out in front of me spreading my fingers, thinking only on ways to stop Kalona from hurting Draco any more.

Then it happend I consentrated on protecting the wounded worrier when my hand began to glow a purple, and mist was dripping out of them, _no I cant be evil. _

The mist floated in to the air in a split second and froze the time it consumed trapping the sliver dragon and dark in a frozen picture.

"Draco my worrier" Nyx was running towards the frozen picture,she stoped when she saw her fallen worriers monstrous form.

_Zoey come to me my immortal child. _

with my new found speed I ran to the goddess, she hugged me tight against her then let me go.

"you have done well daughter, but what you just called to you was the basics of your powers, you have much to discover" her exprestion went cold,

"Kalona my fallen worrier you have disobeyed me" I heared him say

_you bitch nyx I hate you, as for you my A-ya I will have you. _she flick her fingers towards the dark dragon and he disappeared.

"is he" my voice weak I remember that Draco was still frozen and I put my hands up again, and the mist extracted back into my hands, the dragon laid weak on the ground panting in short breaths. Nyx ran to him and her touch seem to make him better.

"I banished him again he has no way of entering this world again". She was weeping but she whipped her eyes dry.

"I am not weeping for Kalona I am weeping for what I now have to do" her eyes met mine she was truly sad for what ever she was going to do. I took a step towards her to comfort her, but she raised her hand to stop me. The goddess whisper to her worriers ear.

" I watched you Draco, from the centuries ago that you have sworn yourself to me, waiting for a sign for you to show me that you needed freedom"she paused.

"you do not want m-me as your worrier Goddess" Draco said in short breaths again but it wasn't the physical pain that made him like this it was the fact that he fought Nyx was rejecting him.

"I so dearly want you to stay with me but let me finish, you are bound to live forever, you would spend an eternity protecting me, you may have said yes before today but, I know now you would ponder on that statement". she took a deep breath. and he waited for her to finish.

"you are in love with my newly immortal daughter are you not Draco" she didnt frase it like a question but he noded, she looked up at me and smiled,

"zoey you can now be truly loved by someone who will not parish, and the same for you Draco" a tear dripped from the goddess face.

_we just met _I thought.

"And I know that I give my worriers free will, and that means the will to love" her voice was emotionless

"I am allowing you the chance to have the love that me and my consort feel"

Draco transformed back into the immortal angel,his eyes searching mine but he spoke to nyx.

"you are allowing me to love her even though I am protecting you" she caressed his cheek drawing his attention to hers

"no my worrier if that were to happen you would not truly be happy, then you will find your self being distracted and I would be in trouble, I can not allow that to happen. I am your goddess your lady to whom you have sworn to protect me but, i will now release you from ower bond and let you be free, Draco my worrier" she bent towards him and kissed his heart.

his eyes widend with shock I saw relife in his eyes before she lifted her head from his chest.

"you are free now Draco live your life" he smiled at her and a tear dripped out of his eye.

he turned to me and I took his hand in mine. Nyx smiled a wided joyful smile. she was all I saw before mist began to cloud my vision and then I was lying in a small hospital like room. Listening to the sound of my friends soft snores.

**Ok yes I know this chapter was a bit sucky and I could of describe it a bit better but it will get better I promise any ways like I said before y'all better write at Least 5 reviews, gotta say this was the longest chapter I had ever writen**


	7. envy makes a plan

Kalona POV

I woke up as soon as the Goddess hit me, I was lying our chamber bed I blinked a couple of times, and winced at the pain that over being gave me. Then blinked a couple of times before making myself try to set up. It took me a while to realise where I was and how I had come to be here.

I was still wounded from Zoey's attack on me. She had physical attacked my soul but in doing so attacked my physical strenght. I layed there thing of ways of seeing A-ya again, when I suddenly realised that I could hear my breathing as we as someone else.

"who is there" I tried to sound strong and intemadating to the entruder in my chamber. I felt hands slid slowly up from my crouch to my chest, then soft breathing on my shoulders. I felt the bed beneath me raise she had been sitting there all this time watching.

she softly laughed pure humorless.

"the nights have been lonely my dark angel, have you succeed in the task you where sent to do?

"I will not discuss this with you Neferet until I am fully healed, you know what to do" My voice was still weak it barley sounded human.

I watched as she called down the halls to my sons and they came to me and carried me to the roof. All the while Neferet spoke to me of new ideas she had come up with when this realm was ours. I watched the sky and felt my wounds become thin and then disappear, I felt my strength enter me and fully recovered. I inhaled the sent of the sea and the sky, while slowly flapping my dark wings.

As I turned to face the woman watching I snorted. She smiled at me and I walked towards her this time with no intention of pleasing her. Neferets smile faded, I stopped in front of her and she lifted her hands to my cheek caressing them, I stood there letting her touch me then. I took another deep breath and lifted my hand and brought it down on her soft cheek. I watch as she staggered back from my unexpected blow.

"I will not be told to any thing did I not make my self clear when we were back at the house of night Woman!! I belowed at her.

"you made it clear my love,but you reinforced that statement by making love to me" she was now in front of my glazing her fingers downwards to my crouch again.

"release your hand from me woman" I whispered dangerously into her ears. she did as she was told and stepped back.

" if I can not make my self clear and be taken serioulys by making such a claim like that, then I shall simply have to stop making love to you" I smiled at her as she moaned from me touching her breast.

I let go and walked towards the edge of the roof top. I started to beat my wings then I felt her hands wrap around my waist.

"Im sorry my love" she buried her head on my arm.

I laughed at her and shrugged her off me I turned and faced Neferet, she looked hurt, that made me smile.

After what she had done to me I felt no way If I hurt her.

"know this within you, your actions has made consequences and I will not touch you the moment this world becomes mine, I will no longer want any thing to do with you".

I lifted up into the night sky beating my wings hard on the air. I flowed the stars back to Venice to the palace. I landed in on tree and waited for the chance to see my A-ya. I knew she was back I could sense her arrival as soon as I entered the sky.

I watched as I heard the sounds of wings approach the grounds. Then I saw him, I silently cursed at him why was he hear. Then he folded his wings and laughed, he bent his neck down to a woman I could not see clearly, her face was concealed by his hand. her hair was long down to her waist just as A-ya was I thought of her soft hair. She grabbed him by the hand and they kissed for a long time and they ran off to the dorms.

Strange she was so graceful,and confident. Why had I not seen Zoeys face when she was in the otherworld was she hiding from me. She could not hid for ever I would soon find her and claim her for myself and only my self. I landed and stalked after them, Find out zoeys dorm room. I had come up with a plan and it would not fail.

review Please for these next two chapters cause im sitting up in my bed desperate for sleep writing this for you lot so please tell me what you think.


	8. question and lust

Starks POV

I was up for hours just watching for any signs of Zoey coming back to her body. That Nicole girl was either really slow or just liked to build up tension. Well I had enough of waiting and joined the rest of Zoey's friends in slumber.

Again with the forest the sight of it started to piss me off .it was the same freaking forest with those fucking weirdos in the shadows, and with the freaky but sexy Zoey's evil twin. I had to admit I hadn't slept because that dream had scared the shit out of me. But here I was again this time walking through the tall trees the twilight sky above me. And you could see way more stars they shone more brightly, and the full moon completed the perfect image.I walked through the highlighted path that was covered in chocolate brown Autumn leaves.

I knew not to think this perfect little Chronicle of Narnia magical forest would be a complete good dream, because every beautiful thing I had seen only added to my list of what shit scary thing would pop up next. I didn't trust this place and for shit sake reason I didn't have my bow so I completely knew sooner or later I would be attacked.

I focused on any dark vibrating shadows through my peripheral vision as well as my straight forward vision nothing. From time to time I would shift my head back and forth to look for any signs of the fucking dudes in the hood and ridiculously long robes out of the first Lord of the rings but nothing.

_Goddess im such a geek_

Then It came I can honestly say I really wasn't surprised by its arrival _finally_I mentally rolled my eyes. And greeted it with a sigh. The shadows apeared in every tree around me, I was corned and exposed the trees shadows took forms of women, but only the shadows.

Their eyes the same scarlet red, then they all swarmed around me in a dark rippling cloud causing the tress to move uncontrollably, the air to fill with the thick sent of death. The darkness formed a small shadow about 4 feet away from me, I stood my ground like a dumb ass with out any kind of weapon about to enter hell. The dark cloud divided and divided it god knows how many clouds.

And formed the shape of people. The closet ones to me erupted and flew away up into the night and left two dark clouds behind.

There was a really strong breeze and it lifted me off the ground and sent me tumbling back into a tree, I could'nt move it I was pined up against the tree.

"for fucks sakes release me"

The voices started laughing at me, it scared me and it sounded like there was more of them.

_"your inability to control your frustration amuses us, we forgot how amusing Vampyers are"_

"I'm not here to make conversation while pind to a tree let me go"

_"we did offer you conversation, you will listen while we shall talk" _

I clenched my teeth, and felt my anger boil inside I knew my eyes must have been red by now. I let out a loud hiss the spat at the sky.

"you stink you know that" I smiled at my comment.

_"We carry the odor of the victims we have feed of, now listen mortal boy!!" _the voice bellowed at me.

I snarled at it then nodded my head.

_"James Stark son of man hied our warning, death shall come your way" _

Then the two dark clouds sifted into Zoey,but it wasn't her,but it was. She looked different powerful, then another cloud formed into a man his wings white, and half black.

"who is he" I said in a whisper

I watch as Zoey looked straight at me and frowned she turn and the winged man strode towards her. and took her in his arms, she smiled a sexy smile at him. His eyes glowed a golden color filled with lust.

I could'nt watch they started making out He had his hands all over her. He was rubbing them up and down her ass and under her skirt, she pulled at his belt and they gasped for air while she unbuckled it.

"why are you showing me this!" I screamed at the sky.

_"because James Stark being good get you nothing, remember when you where free of choice remember when you could have what you wanted when ever" _It had a smile in its voice.

but it was true I fought back to the times when I could drink as much as blood as I could from those girls. I looked back at Zoey she was being bombared by his kisses on her chest. She moaned.

I watched her as my vision faded and I woke up.

My thoughts on the dream was interrupted by movement on the bed I had fallen asleep on, I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I stared hard at the celling.

"I tried not to awaken you" A strange voice said to me it almost sounded like a song that simple sentence sounded like candy on my tongue.

I jumped up picked up my bow and arrow and aimed at the stranger, I closed my eyes and fought of my target.

Then I could feel my emotions nervous, love and worry. I was sure those weren't my emotions an in the hope I felt I quickly open my eyes, to see the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on her skin was a bronze kinda color her face I could not describe and her eyes the most intoxicating mesmerising colour I had seen a liquid Golden laced with uncomfortably and worry. She smiled a nervous smile and moved the arrow and bow away from her, whilst still watching me. She sifted backwards and sat straight up on the metal bed.

"Stark your kinda drooling" the stranger spoke to me sending a the smell of mint with every word she said. It took me at least a minute to understand what she had said, with a chuckle of embarrassment I whipped away my drool.

"where am I" the stanger said her face was filled with fear as she looked around the room then at me. All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and take her all for myself.

"t-the infirmary"I stuttered.

"you should sleep now" the stranger said to me.I frowned at her she didn't even know me, she continued

"you should sleep it is unhealthy to be awake for so long" She must have seen the bags under my eyes.

"who are you" I said ignoring her mini lecture.

She cocked her head to the side and intently examined me, the moonlight shone through the glass making her look even more pretty.

"idiot its oviously Zoey arrow boy" Apthrodit said from across the room, I turned to her she looked better than before

then I looked back at 'zoey'.

"are you mentally retarded has that made your sight off"

I ignored her and stared at zoey, she smiled a soft warm smile at me.

"I am Zoey Redbird Stark"

Aphrodite was besides me and she gasped and her eyes had gone all bug eyed, I wasn't the only one seeing it then.

"your eyes Zoey your whole face your skin what happen"

Zoey looked at Aphrodite deep in the eyes then I heared sharp inhales of breaths and the sounds of the others hearts racing. And Her friends all gasped as they must of seen that Zoey was awake and jaw dropping beautiful.

Zoey took a deep breath and said "Im immortal" then she stood up and in a flash of colors and the sound of a door closing she left the room.

Zoey POV

I used my new speed to race down the hall ways of the palace. I had no idea where I was going since we weren't given the grand tour but I made it outside. But I knew that as soon as I had ran at least a whole three times around the island in less than two minutes that Draco wasn't here.

I had just woken up but I missed him already maybe he fell on another island or some thing. I went down a narrow stair case towards the beach, the sandy white shores had no foot prints in the sand, so I walked back up to the grass land scape I felt utterly tierd. I sighed and slowly started to make my way back to my fiends. . The silence was comforting as I got closer to the palace. Maybe I had dreamt Draco up, that sent a tear down my face.

Suddenly from a gust of wind I went from walking on the Earth to dancing in the sky. My legs was waving about carelessly trying to find the ground again. My arms was being held by a pair of strong and tight griping hands. The wind was making a flapping noise and panic pick up a fight with me.

"from the moment I had departed from you I felt a great loss was hung on my head" He whispered into my right ear.I blew a sigh of relief,and smiled.

As we flew across the sea I watched as the sun stared to leave a trail of red behind, and the sky turned into a dark blue.

"I missed you to" I giggled at my inability to express my feelings I had towards Draco as he had.

We neared the ground a small island about 4miles long and wide. the grass was freshly cut and little buttercups and daises grown out of them.

He gently lowered me to the soft floor, then landed gracefully and folled his wings while approaching me.

He loward his head and rested his forehead on mine.

"I am truly grateful for the goddess to allow me to be with you"his voice a seductive whisper.

I slowly raised my head and stood on my tip toes I brushed my hands on his wide muscular chest. He winced I was so shocked I quickly pulled away to take a look at him. Draco was covered in bruises from his yummy six pack to his big arms. His neck was cut and slashed at, he stepped towards me enclosing the space between us.

I look up into his golden eyes that had recently filled with lust. He smiled a worriless smile.

"I'm not used to dating such old men" my voice teasing,I said this while grazing my lip softly over his ear. I felt him shiver at my touch, I chuckled.

He chuckled at my comment and wraped one arm around my waist and the over just under my butt.

"you have definitely defined the laws of aging old man" I nibbled at his ear restraining the strength in touching his chest.

"Age is just a number child" I looked from the view of the sea to the angels face, I saw the sexy smile and the humor in his eyes, I lifted one brow "touche"

I giggled short when Draco kissed me hard on the lips,he was so passionate I got lost in him. He licked along my bottom lip asking for entrance, he had to get what he wanted cause he bit my bottom lip and that made me let him in. our tongues gently battled with each other. I felt his hands slid up my butt and stroking it. I rubbed my hand through his thick dark hair. Finally we broke away gasping for air, he had love in his eyes and I mirrored his reflection.

Draco took me by the waist again with both of his hands I rested my arms around his neck, as we started to slow dance across the buttercup medoew. I hummed the words to the song Lovin you. When I was done we signed in harmony with each other, the night had come. (well day), and moonlight flowers started to appear.

"how did you find this place Draco" I looked back at the peaceful angel.

"I know this realm to well it kinda came to me that you needed to see this" he said with a smile

I started to hum again only this time humming my endless love we swayed to the light breeze. I watched Draco as he lifted his head towards the moon and he inhaled the nights air taking deep breaths.

I heared him recite the rest of the song and I joined along are voices entwined making the stars shine more brightly, making the to of us together sound like sweet honey.

"you know the song?" my voice questioning.

"I do, I used to watch the mortals in this realm and listen to them when I had free time".

"I love the way you sound" I said without the power to restrain my self. His head snapped forward.

"I love the way you sound,my goddess" I giggled and blushed with embarrisment Draco sat on the floor and beckoned me to join him. I sat in front of him and he frowned.

"what?" I almost choked out a laughter he looked like a heart broke puppy I couldn't believe it he was pouting.

"I cant bare to be away from you for to long Zoey". he said with a mischievous grin.

I crawled closer to him, and brushed my lips over his, he lead closer to me trying to kiss me I closed my moved away from him smiling. His eyes snapped open, and I bit my bottom lip and pressed my breast together with my arms. Then I looked him straight in the eyes and licked my top lip and winked at him.

His eyes moved from my face to my breast, and they went big I made a sexy little laugh as he move closer to me. He took me by the hand and kissed it. My smile widen, as he slowly crawled closer to me, I tilted my head to the side and lifted my foot to his shoulder instantly stopping him. I waved my finger at him making a no no sign.

he frown and I giggled.

"you toy with me my love?" his voice hurt but there was humor in his eyes. I glided to him and pushed him flat on his back and laid on top of him. I flicked my hair to the side, and gently traced my finger around his lips.

"only cause your mine" I whispered then did a little smile and kissed him on the lips.

I might not update for a while I have big exams coming up. But i've got alot of things down for my next chapters and I need your comments on this do you want me to write long chapters and not update for a while or two short ones like this.


	9. my pain

Hey yall sorry i had an exam and 10 REVIEWS plzzzzzzzzzzzz

Starks Pov

"Tell the council" I heard Aphrodite yell after Darius, As soon as Zoey left we were out of the door running after her, damn it how did she get so fast.

"check the Eastern side of the island, Ill check the north if she isn't there run to the south". Darius said in one big rush, I looked at him and gave him a quick nod. He went into his top inhuman speed, and disappeared down the halls leaving my hair wind looking swept.

In a few minutes I was out side calling her name. not calling screaming and crying_ "pussy why are you crying, what if she just appeared right now what would you say then". _My mental voice was harsh but true, I wiped my face with the back of my pale hand and ruffled my hair into shape.

I wondered aimlessly around in silence listening for any sounds of her new heart beating pattern, but nothing. During my time of aimlessly woundering the grounds I thought of Zoey, why, how and when did she become even more beautiful, so indescribably inhumanly beautiful. It baffled me even the tone of her young voice had matured and sounded like soft lullabies.

Why had she ran of like that, had she had enough of us, where could she had gone to?.

"Tell us James Stark did you think about our last meeting" that voice it was in my head, the same voice from my nightmares.

" Why are you stalking me why do you want me to hurt?" my voice low and raspy.

"we were not created to give you pain we look after each other each and every one of us are the same, we fashion our selves with one element. We guide each other to success and what we want. No James Stark we are here to help you, to aid you and tell you want is best for you".

"why help me I am tierd of your games, tell me every thing, tell me why you want to help me" I was pleading.

I walked over to a big Oak tree and looked out to the dark stars in the sky waiting for its answer.

"We can tell you what is relevant now but you will soon find out our names the mortals give us in this realm, and what we are capable of as well if we aid you, promise that you will help free us and give us our physical forms".

"If you help me but if I dont like what your doing to help then i ask that you will leave me in peace for the rest of my life".

I bowed my head "I promise"

I screamed out in pain as blood began to gush out the back of my hands, the red liquid had darken till it was almost black.

"what areee you doing to me" I said through short breaths.

My hands stopped bleeding and was inlaced with red fire like lines scraped across my pale skin, in carving writing in them. With the blink of an eye the lines were gone.

"You have made a mistake Jame stark in successding in getting what you truly want you must take back that mistake"

"What mistak-"

"Fashion your self with the darkness once more"

"NOOO!" I screamed at it.

I ran back inside flying up the stairs towards the infirmity. I stop before I opened the door.

"you must do it james stark, you must you have no reason to be with the light anymore"

"shut up"! I hissed at it.

"who the hell are you talking to" Aphrodite was standing at the door with a big WTF sign on her face.

i ignored her question.

" Are they all here" I was rubbing my temples, trying to get rid of the the voice whispering to me "you must" over an over again.

"who are you talking about"

"blonde's really are dumb Jesus Aphrodite is EVERY ONE in there" I sarcastically spelled it out and pointed to the door.

She narrowed her eyes and snorted.

"thats attractive" I smirked at her. what the hell had gotten into me.

"if they are tell them Zoeys room now" I ran up towards Zoeys room, Why was I acting like a jerk for there is know need for it. And why the hell did you just call Zoeys friends to her room.

"_we mean the best for you brother" _I had no time to responed because I had open the door to her bedroom, and there she was lying on Kalona's !chest flirting smiling at him and biting her bottom lip. His chest was bare like always and he was stroking back her beautiful long hair.

I got me arrow out thinking only about his heart when I released it from my my arrow. It neared Kalonas chest in a short second she lifted her hand turned her whole arm 360 circle, it was glowing blue and white. The arrow disappeared into her hand, the glowing stop and she opened her palms and saw dust fell from it. She looked from him down to her hands, he followed her gaze. Zoey looked back up at him and he kissed her hard on the lips, she began to rub his big chest and roll her fingers through his hair.

I watched as he stroked her ass, and slid his hands up to her lower back, then he pulled away and smiled at her.

"The skill of **death touch**, impressing my love later I will tech you to expand it from you, to protect others. Now who is this young one"

He turned his head to face me his golden eyes searched me up and down, truly looking confused. _what a minute golden eyes_.

Zoey sat up of him and beckoned him to follow him to sit besides her. She took her hand in his and I flinched, they stared at each other.

"James Stark Second red vampyer ever, my worrier" her voice was high rushed and a little out of breath, they must have been making out before, I walked in on them.

He stood up before leaving her side he slide his finger under her chin and kissed her neck. he whispered something to her and his response was, not as low as hers but it was meant only for her ears and I wished I hadn't heard it.

"I promise my love after I have been introduced to your comrads I will make love to you for the first time". He was seducing her.

Then he inhaled and spun around to face me. I grasped the frame of the door from not instantly punching him right in the face.

"I am not young, and if you don't mind I didn't come here for a show so keep the public display of affection on a level zero"

he blinked twice and laughed.

"you are arrogant it amuses me, and you are young you have not even reached the age of a man yet am I mistaken,You are forgetting that we were in the middle of something and you interupted us, I finish what I start "

I heard Zoey giggle I griped the door frame even harder.

"yes you are but I am not a child either, Kalona I need to talk to Zoey"

I bent round him trying to focus on Zoey. As I bent I only noticed his wings were not the same color black as before they was a white light grey, with a few dark feathers.

" I am not Kalona" I stood up straight "I am Draco, former worrier of Nyx, former protector of the sprites of the otherworld".

At that time I heard the footsteps of Zoeys friends coming from behind the door I turned to open it.

"Why did you call us her-" damine said stepping through the door, they all came through mouths hanging.

"holy"Shaunee started Erin finished "shit".

"Draco" I said to them all.

"but you look like Kalona" Jack said.

"exactlly like him how do we know you are not him" Stevie Rae said looking more than like weary.

"look at him closer, does he really look like Kalona?" Zoey step out around him and nuzzled her head into his chest, then watched her friends and raized one perfect brow before flashing her dazzling smile.

"she is right his eyes are golden" Darius started

"contacts" Aphrodite chimed

"true" they all mumbled.

"his wings are almost white"

Apthrodite opened her mouth but Zoey beat her to it.

"you cant use hair dye to dye feathers white and im not even sure you can buy white dye".

"true" they mumbled that made me smile.

"Kalona and Neferet are back on the island, the council has called a meeting for tomorrow at midnight this one is the final one before they reached a decision on the whole Ebrus and next new high priestess thing". Darius said.

Zoey took her gaze from Draco, she looked heartbroken.

"well then I have been in Venice for too long Ive just about had enough of this palace place so Im going shopping and guess what, twin dumb, twin dumber, bumpkin and Zoey are coming with me"

"ditto" the twins sang.

I rolled my eyes at them.

Zoey smiled, "not with out a worriers" me and Darius said together.

Apthrodite strolled out the door with the girls behind her.

"walk us to the boats, if you come then you can come shoe shopping later k" she twitched off.

Zoey smiled at me then called out "Draco Ill see in about two hours". _haha_

"have fun my love ill see you soon" he called to her then he disappeared out of a window.

"I love you" she whispered.

I felt my heart turn into flames consuming by anger by hurt and pain. I walked slower into the darkness, pressed my self against a near by pillar. And began to cry.

"_she has giving you more the reason to pull your self towards the darkness" _I felt power and control speed through my veins. I thought of the darkess. I felt so mad my eyes must have been red by now.

_"give her time to pull through don't change now she may change who she loves later don't give up yet"_ my mental voice was right but if I was to suffer any more I just might give in.

well i really miss writing for you, sorry I took long. Im kinda building up to some great drama to come from this chapter I might write again form within the next week and a request you can not ignore i want **10 REVIEWS.**


	10. a unwanted bond

Zoey POV 

"so what are you going to pick out z you've been up and down this store like a gazillion times" Stevie Rea snapped me out of my deep day dream. I was thinking about Draco again,wait no I was thinking about my powers. No I was thinking about Draco.

"Zoey,Zoey" Apthrodite snaping her fingers infront of my face.

"Zoey I will slap you wake up"

"sorry I was kinda distracted"

The twins had looked like the right side of their faces was pulled up by invisible string.

Aphrodite just looked 10% more bitchy than before.

"I was kinda thinking about Draco" I added a Innocent smile, and blushed; then turned around to go through the other clothes.

"well then" they all straighten up and pressed there lips together.

"what" I faced them again.

"you think were just gunna let you go bout day dream about the fucking hottest of all guys. and don't tell me you haven't thought about doing it" Shaunee waved her finger in the air and shock her head from side to side looking more blacker than ever. "Because how the hell can you not" She finished looking me up and down then rolling her eyes.

"am I right" she turn around to face the others and folded her arms. They nodded in agreement with her. She turned back to me again narrowed her eyes then clicked her fingers.

"hag from hell I call you to me to give Zoey some guidance for you are the queen of all sluts so work your magic"

Aphrodite took one look at me snorted and pulled me out of the store, before we left she shouted.

"parking lot one hour bitches"

Then she dragged me out of the mall and half way down a market street before we reached a pink store, the window was completely covered in pink so you couldn't see inside.

"right so here's the deal Zoey, I completely envy you now because you look like a fucking goddess in the flesh, Im gunna give you a complete make over and tips in seduction, lets be honest you dont have any sex appeal you don't even wear heels for Christ sakes".

I took the opportunity to really look at my self in the reflection in the shop window, she was right nothing about my outfit scream slut, I brushed the hair from my face and straighten up my top.

"ok Apthrodite slut me up"

She pulled the door open and walked in dragging me behind her.

The whole store was full of lingerie pink fluffy handcuffs, corsets. I don't think I could even mention the other stuff all I could say was this was a place for non virgins only.

"how do you know this place" I couldnt help but draw my attention to the stuff around me.

Aphrodite was looking at the thongs and bra, she trough one at me before answering.

"I came here bout one year ago on a shopping spree I wanted to give my boy friend the ultimate treatment"

"Im not sure If I can buy this stuff"

"please you look like a women and not a girl so step up and buy this crap with my card ok"

She walked to the door picked up a basket and randomly started throwing in a whole bunch of panties.

she trough me a couple of books so I could read while I waited for her to finish. When we had finished shopping we walked back to the parking lot in the mall. The guys were already waiting for us and more than a couple of Italian guys started whistling at me.

"so you got what you needed" Stieve rea greated me with a warm smile,

"well I don't know what I got ask Aphrodite about that" I twisted my hair and bit my bottom lip. All of this was so embarrassing how was even going to approach Draco where did I need to start.

"she got what she needed".

All the time on the way back to the Palace everyone was giving me tips on sex and the stuff before it happens. My nerves started to really kick in then.

Once we arrive we discussed the issues of what was going to happen at the hiring tomorrow. I told my friends good night and headed back to my room. I crept up to the narrow stairway the still night air was warm but not a summery warm something felt creepy.I was now in full view of my bedroom door. The sight of it was terrible black mist coming out of every corner, _Draco _I thought and I ran towards the door now at a closer view I could see that it was mist it was pulsing like a heart beat. the mist was kind of vibrating I quickly swung the door open. The room was in pitch black my eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness so I was vulnerable. I put my bags down and stepped forwards there was an odd burning smell, I could see that the once beautiful decorated couch had holes torn out of it, and burnt.

The pictures of the palace was lying on the ground and smashed to pieces.

I looked down at the floor and black feathers lay there. my hands instantly lit up with my element fire burning on them. I was impressed being immortal allowed me to fully expand my power to control the element. the flames engulfed the whole of my right and left arms.

"there is no danger here my love"

I squeaked. I looked straights a headlocating the voice. My bed wasn't visible in the moonlight that brightened the rest of the room so I strained my eyes. His eyes snapped open his golden eyes watery and red round the out side. I could only see his eyes. I put out my flames, and Draco stepped towards me.

"what happened here" I examined the room again.

"my anger" I found him again just as he stepped into the moonlight his face tear stained, his chest cut.

"why were you ange-

He stepped out of the shadows and I saw it, he spilled a tear again. I spilled a tear.

"its just a color Draco"

he stood in silence silently weeping, he bowed his head in shame. I took another minute to take in his destruction, almost every thing was ruin. How did he manage to burn the plac- then I remember what he had shown me when I was trapped in the other world.

"im a disgrace" I took in every emotion playing on his handsome face disbelief, fear,shock and anger.

in a short second I reached him, he stepped away from me and back into the darkness.

"the color of your wings don't define who you are"

"look at what happend to Kalona wings we are the same now" his voice was raspy and hard.

"Kalona fell maybe that was the cause of the color change" I tried to reason with him

"but I- I cut him off

"but nothing if you begin to think you are something then you will act, if you are to act that way then you will become what you fear" I said it in a low whisper filled with power, I felt more than just a high priestess, the word was indescribable... no I felt like a powerful immortal.

I turned my attention to the closed draps in my mind I called to air_ open them _I commanded them and the drapes immediately swung open, allowing the bright moon to shine into what left of our chamber. Turning round to face Draco with a smile on my face. I saw him instantly light up, then gasp in surprise.

"what" adding a big question mark to my face.

"your beautiful" I took the opportunity to enclose the gap between us.

"you say this as if you have just seen me for the first time"

he chuckled, then lowered his lips to mine I had to tip toe up to meet him half way. His lips were soft on mine then I felt him get more controlling, making me moan every so often. He made it so passionate. the best thing about this was that I could kiss him forever and not take a breather because it wouldn't kill me. I drove all ten of my fingers through his thick shoulder length hair. Then down to unbuckle his jeans I had given him. I felt his hand left under my white cotton top, and another begin to pull my skinny jeans down.

We both pulled away to concentrate on what we were doing. I got his jeans off and pulled off my top he work on pulling my super tight skinny jeans off. I giggled he had managed to completely terminate this room and yet he could pull skinny jeans off me.

I pulled my jeans off and flung them goddess only knows where, by time that was done Draco had spent half a minute trying to undo my bra after he was completely naked. He looked so good wow, frustration won him over and he just ripped the bra in half. Then he gave me an im sorry smile. we stood there in the center of the room just making out, then I forced him over to the bed and got to work.

We spent hours making love to each all that could be heard was the pleasure moans and the creaking bed.

"you was amazing" he was layed next to me staring up at the celling looking more than a little out of breath.

"you was out of this world" he turned to face me.

"I love you Zoey" his smile joyful and youthful.

"I love you Draco"

he smile faded and he frown. He climbed back on top of me again an kissed my chest ,then my neck and rubbed my breast. I moaned out loud and had to bite my bottom lip to stop from screaming his name.

he bomarded my lips with kisses.

"tell me you love me Zoey"

"I just did"

"say 'I love you" his got cold with seduction

"I love you"

at that moment in time I saw him. Tears running down his pale face. How long had Stark been watching us, his eyes met mine searching mine for a split second before he turned and ran. I got ready to pull on my clothes and run after him but Draco held me back I suddenly felt him become alot more harder and stronger.

"relax Zoey" his smile was cunning and wicked.

It scared the crap out of me I suddenly had the feeling to run for my life. he lifted his head from my chest and kissed my neck right up to my jaw line.

by this time his soft kiss cooled me down a little,and I laid there completely still.

"you re mine now,no other man can have you. By making love we have created a bond stronger than any warriors oath or imprint,Its powerful,and it can never be broken."

he began to slide downwards and roam the most embarrassing part of my body but it felt good.

"you dont know how long I've waited for us to be reunited again my love".

"Again, what do you mean again"

I turned my head to face the door, I lifted it back up _No No no! _

how could this happend why, why me how could this, How could I be so stupid. I scrabbled of the bed and landed right on a piece of broken glass. I screamed out in pain the shard had torn right through my baby toe,my room was filled with the thick sent of blood. I scrabbled into a corner of the room and bald my eyes out.

"Zoey?"

"stay away from me!" I screamed at him.

"you re in pain"

"I will heal!" I barked back at him.

"my love let me aid you"

He sprung of the bed and approached me, putting his hands in front of him as if to say I surrender.

"stay from me Kalona, Leave me alone"

in one stride he was infront of me and pulled the glass out my toe, I clenched my teeth together and screamed. He reached up and wiped one tear away. I pulled away before he did the same to the other cheek.

he griped my face with his hand and forced me to look into his amber eyes, he then gentaly wiped the other tear away. Before kissing me forcefully on the lips.

"You said you loved me" he whispered onto my lips.

"you told me I was amazing, you loved me, you loved me Zoey do not lie to me you loved"

he let go of my face.

"I thought you was my lover I don't love you"

"Lies! " he screamed at me

"your lying all the time I made love to you. You told me of the love you felt for me, you yearned for my touch I was the only thing that mattered to you at that moment in time"

"where is Draco!" I barked at him.

"you are mine now, he is nothing to us no man is"

"where is he" I shouted at him. He didn't respond _you bastard_

his head shot up and anger filled his eyes.

"NO man will have you A-ya None at all, we are now a mated pair bound by Blood and spirit"

his voice echoed of each and every wall in the room.

_where are you Draco_I cried even harder.

"underground"

did he just answer my question.

_I Know alot more about you my love now we share a life together, our bond is so great that only immortals can have it. You will always be my immortal lover. We share the same bond as Nyx and Ebrus my love, we together are greater than the two. _

_I love you Zoey and nothing will ever change that. _

How did this happen this could not have just been because of intercourse. No no before after we had finished having sex his chest was bleeding I tasted his blood, no but Kalona is not a vampyer so how did this thing happen, no he sealed my wound. The moment it happen I felt and electric jolt shock through me.

I think I've just made a seriously big imprint with Kalona for the rest of my Immortal life. There is no going back now your in this forever.

**K that took me bout two hours to write and then I was sitting at my desk for like an hour trying to come up with any ideas on what to write, any ways so what Im trying tell y'all is how hard it was to write ok, so would you please do me the favour and just take like 15 seconds to write what you think k. **

**oh and P.S there might be a bit more of the sex stuff later on in the story so if you are not mature enough about it the don't read on, and then tell me stuff like thats so gross because I will cuss you. **


	11. death of a second heart

Starks POV

Denial, disbelief,guilt Not my emotion.

But Zoeys she felt this for me, The one emotion I asked her to feel towards me was not there Love. _Love is when your eyes meet and you can't speek,  
you get weak in the knees, your heart skips a couple beats, Your souls touch one another, something inside you knows you don't 2nd guess or ask questions You just know down deep, That your in love._

I wanted her to feel love when she thought of me like when I think of her.

There was not enough words in the English language that could express the true rage that I had felt, I felt malevolent humiliated, envy,and all these emotion directed towards her lover.

My leaking salty soul bled out of my swore red eyes,It hurt to see the pain was to great to bare. The death of my second heart had wounded my physical strength to carry on this simple life. The death of my love heart.

Why did I have to feel this way? why did I have to see them like that. Had she not picking up on my feelings for her? I deserved a punishment for letting her consort die, A punishment for letting my ladies soul drift to a world beyond her understanding and bring him back with her. I should of taken this punishment like a man. Not like a prisoner eager to Escape a ten year sentence in jail. Like he had said before I had not reached the age of maturity yet, so Not a man but boy who would jump for any opportunity to escape jail, _his punishment_. I seek freedom and in this moment of time. giving the situation. My freedom was your hell.

The dark voices were right, she would betray my heart like this, she had my heart in her hand and tort it in two. She was my second heart.

I had watched as they clashed there bodies together waist down. As he didnt spare her the sweet kisses he placed apond her, perfect tan complexion. As they had gracefully swayed into there next position never moving with out any body contact.

Never in my life had I wished so much pain towards any being, no not towards my goddess I felt this for, but the man that had corrupted her, intruded on my life taking from me the first woman, Yes I said it Woman; she did not come to my view as a simple gifted teenager. She had come in to my view as a woman fully matured powerful grace full and intelligent. I had ever loved, my second heart. I would not stand around and watch her with him. Watch their love grow for each other no, and I would cower away in the shadows never to be noticed. Just another shadow I would be in her eyes.

Stark had reached a hard decision, He wanted the remaining of his second heart out of his chest forever, he wanted to move on, maybe he could not grow a new one. But that didnt matter as long as he was ride of his dead one, he was going to break the veins that still remained strong, the ones that were still attached to his body. There was no point in trying to use a dead heart, It wouldn't respond back to him and that cause his pain to start again. The woman was going to help him break the veins.

_Unbearable heartbreak_and so much hatred and anger. These emotion overpowered Stark there was only one way out of feeling so weak, yes Stark felt weak, To break his heart was a promise to break his physical strength. He stumbled and swayed pathetically like a drunk all over the place. Pathetic he thought of him self as that. He dragged him self out of the building to the cold vast expanse which envelopes the earth like a blanket littered with small dots of fire too far away to be felt but burning nonetheless. The night.

3:00 am he reached his destination He felt the expulsion on his cold skin as he stood in the chamber , he was so bruised the touch of her soft skin sent daggers in to his captivated his arms and forced he to sit, on the chair. She held the goblet to his mouth, the thick smooth intoxicating blood slide down his dry throat. She nursed him back to health within the hour that he had spent with her. He watched the pulsing darkness within her Aura, though fallen she had become more powerful. He hated her dark icy beauty, but it drew him closer to her.

Drawing a line with a dagger from my shoulder blade to my wrist blood sped, from flesh melting into the arm chair beneath me. She breathed all the way up to my blades in to my cut and then with her tongue lick the flesh. And it immediately closed.

I hissed in pain, my arm seemed to tighten. multiply no thousands of lightning bolts struck down on my freshly sealed wound. I watched as the viens through out my whole entire body began to darken and raise out of my skin. The dark poison spread to my lungs engulfing my ability to breath.

I clenched my fist to the only feeling I had left in my body it slowly drifted away from me. my vision began to blur. Darkness began to pull me closer and closer to my fears, then all of my fears were gone away . I feared nothing now I was FEAR.

Rephaim POV 

Rephaim had spent his time with the red one and began to learn her ways, Ways he was not used to. She was strange, the way she spoke. Not even a child in his time would speak as she did, she did not act as he did when he was young. But then again alot of the humans and Vampyre do not act as he did.

He had begin to like the simple lifestyle of the modern world, there was never to much work to do, every thing was done for him. The was a disadvantage to his liking to this new world, and that was no beauty was left in this world; not like in the old one the ancient times. Times where he didnt have to search in the skies to find end less fields of green dew wet grass, just out side the mystical Misty vast forest. Or the lake that he would wake up to every morning. Beautiful crystals bounced of the distant reflection in the water sparkling under the sun command,The high mountains would hit the clouds in the distance, and the thick dark green firm tree would grow just before they hit the river bank .after his day was done he would fly to the tallest tree, with his close brother Shio and watch as dawn would creep from the heriseson, leaving light brush strokes of purple red and blue in the warm sky. He missed the ancient world and understood now why His father wanted it back so badly.

Rephaim felt a tiny jolt in his heart when Stevie Rea had pulled him back to there chamber, She was hesitant once they were there. He adored the way she bit her bottom lip and twirled her short curls that hung from her silky hair. He knew that she couldn't act in a passionate way with him, Never in his life had he felt the need to curse at the source of where his blood has come from, his father. He had wished at that moment in time to be normal, Normal enough to be able to captivate her, to be passionate with her, to be able to touch her with out a second thought on the act. He didn't want to be the cause of her insecurity, the reason she was restless at night when they slept in the same room. he felt through their bond her feelings. He knew that her feelings were one of good, because if they were bad Rephaim would be able to identify them in his sleep. His feelings was unidentified, he never felt them before. Never.

He had come across anger so many times in his life, there was no way of him being capable of acting on other form state: to move with out the tought of taking a life was impossible, for Rephaim. But she had proved him wrong. Though he did not know what he felt towards her when she had smiled, or when she blushed a dilightful shade of pink when he compliment her apperence, in time with Stevie Reas help he would have a definition for those unidentify feelings.

_STARK POV _

_Brother you have join with us, listen to our mother. your mother and in reward you will archive your darkest wishes. _

The dark voices had returned, I had returned from death yet again. I was so familiar with it there ws no need for me to fear it anymore, there was no pain while I was there I did nto even know I was there. It was like being drugged before and operation, not even remembering you feel asleep, no dreams nothing.

"Rise my son"

I snapped my eye wide open, her face was inches from mine.

She smiled down at me her moss green eyes sparkled with a hint of red to them. She sat up and I followed her movement. Her scent smelt amazing the drum like beat of her heart encouraged me inch closer and closer to her.

_you would not like the taste of an imortals blood,My love_

Did she just call me that, I quickly moved from my spot on the bed to the middle of the room. Falling over on my way there, my strength was not queit there yet.

_if you are not ready to move on then say_

How was I hearing this, through my head Im going insane. Im a freak mind reading actual that's kind of cool.

The side of my lips tilted upwards smirking at the thought.

she was at my side and in a flash we were in front of the dormitory's of where I had walked out of crying my eyes out.

She pushed me up against the stone cold wall.

"what are you doi-

She pressed her hard lips on mine the realised me from wall behind me.

"don't ever do that again" I barked at her I felt so angry, I had the urge to grab her by the hair and slam her into a wall.

I clutched my hands together holding on to the rage that filled me. Impossible to keep it in I slammed my fist in to the brick wall behind me, my Red vampyre strength knocked the brick out of its place in the wall. She intwined her fingers through mine. I shrugged them off before she held them.

"your unstable now, it is to be expsected givin that you are so young, You must do as I say and implement on the task I give you"

her words were strong but low.

"I do not answer to Neferet" I growled back at her, while turning to face my enemy.

she smirked then chuckled to her self. Then she started to turn sinister thick webs of darkness slided out of the shadows,crawling towards her figrue, they twisted up her thighs like spooky hands. she lifted her head to the sky, drawing deep breaths carming her self again. The threads of darkness retreated back into the shadows.

"you misunderstand who is in control James Stark, You are the first of my children to be born into this day and age. your life is an inch away from immortality now I will take it from you my child, don't not let this be my love. The first is always the best"

"What control? Zoey is the prietess now!" there was no pain when I said her name none at all, My second heart was dead to me now. I still loved her but I felt alot of hatred towards that man.

"High priestess are weak it is an insult to have that title, this world will be mine and mine alone join me. My child my Tsi Sgili, join your Queen your mother and I will share this world with you" Her eyes flashed dangerous red.

"yes my Queen" he murmured before captivating her lips in a lust filled kiss.

**Bet you really hate me now Stark lovers, but it gets better I promise you that, hehehe So much drama don't ya think. I anit even half way through. So give me your views on what you think please and Ill keep updating. ;) P.S dnt give up on me yet you may learn to love me later Stark lovers, I isnt over on hiis good side yet. **


	12. authors notes

Authors notes

Sorry people I have to press the big 'the end button'

I`ve decide to end my story here sorry, ive kinda been in compition with my friend for reviews, and I have to withdraw myself because For the life of me I cant think of anything to write for the next few chapters. but I totally have some awesome ideas

, ive been getting to many silent alert things and its annyoing cause I dont no whether there telling me to stop writing or not,like I said before first fanfiction story on this website still trying to get the hang of it =. Im just not botherd to update any more. I ve become one lazy shit since exams are done.

Any ways I hope you all enjoyed my story and Look out for my others.

Mzdestiiny1 =


	13. another story

Authors notes

Alright people my mental block is over, ideas are flowing through my mind. So I've decided to continue my story well make a sequal.

Its going to be called

...

...

...

...

...

Angel's vs Demon's


End file.
